The Uv light conumdrum
by Miss Demetria Zambini
Summary: sheldon and penny have been dating for some time now and penny finds out somehting big but how will she tell sheldon? one shot. just some fluff first BBT fanfiction. used to be called the baby grow


Penny stared down at the white with shock. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't comprehend what that little blue line meant. She had tried six times with six different brands and every time that blue line came up as if it were a bad smell that just wouldn't go away. She just couldn't believe it.

She knew that something was up about a week ago. She was constantly tired, her back ached; she swore that her boobs were bigger since Leonard and Howard where gaping at her more when she walked into 4A wearing a low cut top and she couldn't stand the smell of shrimp.

Just the thought made her nauseous and she hung her head over the sink waiting for the bile to go down.

"Holy crap a cracker what am I going to do." She whispered. There was only one person the father of this baby could be. He would freak out. Actually that was an understatement. He would most likely banish her from existence or try and blow up her head. Why did she let it go out of hand that last anything can happen Thursday? She groaned and placed a hand on her stomach.

They had being going out for a year but had never breached that mark until that "anything can happen Thursday". She wished she hadn't got drunk and tried to push him. Although he responded quite happily letting her so it was just as much his fault. She needed to keep it together. She didn't realise she was crying until she heard the strangled sob coming from her throat. What was she going to do? She would never be able to act again. Never be able to look him in the eye. Well she couldn't do that anyway since the incident without blushing. He had never mentioned it again. It was pushed under the rug like it had never happened and now she was paying the consequences.

_Knock knock "_penny"

_Knock knock _"penny"

"Oh what does that bastard want now." She muttered. Tears were streaming down her face. She thought maybe if she didn't answer the door he would just go away. She listened and the knocking eventually stopped. She slumped down onto the bathroom floor holding the white stick in her shaky hand. She rested her head against the bath and took her deep breaths. She felt sick. This most mostly likely due to morning sickness and the fact that her boyfriend Mr. Whackadoodle "beautiful mind genius guy Dr Sheldon Copper, the Sheldon cooper PhD etc was the baby daddy to her unborn child.

"Urgh" she quickly positioned herself ready over the toilet for the inevitable. She couldn't hold it in anymore. As she coughed and spluttered, tears pouring down her face as she vomited she didn't notice the cool long fingers move her hair out of her face and rub her back in a counter clockwise direction. She eventually stopped and wiped her mouth before letting out another sob. She didn't really realise she was being held until she heard.

"Soft kitty

Warm kitty

Little ball of fur..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sheldon was waiting outside penny's door. He wanted to see her as her shift had ended as well as invite her over for halo night. He did his usual knock and calling of her name however there was no reply. He knew that she had come home some time ago as she always came back from work before him on halo night and her car was parked outside. He then remembered that he had the spare key in his pocket and so quickly opened the door.

He tutted at the mess that was her apartment. Empty ice-cream tubs and clothes were littered everywhere. He sighed as he picked his way across folding a clothe here, straightening some furniture there. He would need to remind her again that it was unhygienic to just throw your clothes on the floor. He assumed that she must be in the bedroom and so quickly strode in to find that she wasn't there either. The bedroom was worse than the living room. He didn't know how she coped with such a pig sty. He was about to fold up some pyjamas left on the floor when he heard a strangled sob coming from the bathroom and some shuffling. He moved cautiously over to the bathroom door. He was worried about her. Even though they had never mentioned their feelings for each other that much, he cared for her a lot, maybe possibly even loved her. He noted to research what love felt like.

He opened the door to find the blonde leaning over the toilet, her face red and blotchy from the tears falling down her cheeks. She looked a little green and so Sheldon could only think of the first thing that came into his mind. He quickly pulled her hair back and rubbed her back. He tried not to imagine all of the germs that he could be being infected with at that moment. His girlfriend needed him and if she could help him when she was sick he realised that social protocol dictated he had to do the same. Even if that did mean that he had to fumigate her apartment and have a deep disinfectant wash when he got back to 4A. He remembered his mother and meemaw doing this when either missy or he was sick and was sure that penny would want the same treatment. She leant back and closed her eyes letting out another sob. He couldn't think of what to do and she was touching him while she was sick. She also seemed upset. Should he make her some tea? Was she hungry? He wasn't good in these situations. He settled on the one thing he knew made them both feel better.

"Soft kitty

Warm kitty

Little ball of fur..."

Penny looked up at him startled. Sheldon then realised what was in her hand. A pregnancy test. He throat suddenly felt dry and he held her closer to him.

"Penny are you with child?" he asked raspily. Penny was with child. Meaning that he was the father. His breathing started to become more erratic and he knew that his heartbeat was going incredibly fast.

Penny nodded and noticed his shocked expression. She quickly wiped her tears and turned around to face him. He looked vulnerable. She was expecting him to strike her out. End their relationship there.

"Sheldon look at me sweetie" the physicist looked up.

"How am I going to fit a baby into my schedule penny? A baby can't play halo. And there will be an odd number. We can't order five dumplings or three for that matter." He asked seriously. Penny almost wanted to laugh but she smiled weakly.

"If you're asking about whether I'm going to keep it. Then I am Sheldon. You don't have to be a part of the baby's life if you don't want to." Sheldon looked almost adorable. Penny took his hand and lifted up her top before placing his hand on her bare stomach.

"It's your choice. And I don't want you to regret that anything can happen Thursday that happened to result in this. Okay moonpie?" Sheldon nodded not saying anything. Sheldon 2.0 was inside penny. He was growing inside her.

Penny watched as Sheldon's expression changed from shock to his thinking face. You could almost hear the gears of his brain working at full pelt.

"Excuse me penny but I need to think about this and finish some equations at work."

"Okay sweetie." Penny shuffled back and watched as he got up. Tears started to fall again as he didn't kiss her cheek goodbye as he usually did and instead just walked out the door shutting it behind him.

"Bollocks" she cried before going to look for some ice-cream.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Penny ventured over to 4A that night hoping that Sheldon was there was a possible decision.

"Hey guys" she called as she strode in to find Leonard Howard and raj watching Indiana Jones and the temple of doom.

"Hey penny" they chorused back. Well Howard and Leonard did. Raj just waved. Silent as ever.

"Where's Sheldon I kind of need to talk to him urgently."

"We thought he was with you. He said that he was going out and that we didn't need to give him a lift. Muttered something about you and hasn't come back. What's up you look a little stressed?"

"Um..." penny wasn't sure what to say. Although Leonard was happy about Sheldon and penny going out and all she knew that he still had a soft spot for her. In the end she decided to tell them and she watched their faces turn from normal to downright shocked.

"Shit dude" declared Raj. Everyone turned to him. "What Sheldon did it. He isn't a robot. He knocked up the neighbour which we have all been drooling over for years." Penny arched her eyebrow while Howard agreed with his friend.

" So what are you going to do penny?" Leonard asked ignoring raj and it also seemed trying to keep his sadness and jealousy in.

"Um I honestly don't know. I know I'm going to keep it and I don't expect Sheldon to help or anything."

"Just as long as that isn't Sheldon 2.0 in there I don't mind. I don't need a little Sheldon telling me that I have an inferior degree" Howard replied.

"Don't worry Howard I'm sure it's more of a penny 2.0 than a Sheldon and anyway if the baby is interested in science I'm sure you boys can teach it everything he or she needs to know."

"We could teach the baby how to use the reactor. " the boys nodded in agreement. "I'll be a chick magnet. Women love babies. " Penny gave Howard a stern look at which he flinched.

"My baby will not be used as a chick magnet and will not be placed near any harmful radioactive stuff or machinery got it?" they boys nodded in defeat.

"It would be cool though" piped up Leonard but he quickly shut up. Penny sighed and sat down on the sofa next to Sheldon's spot. The guys were starting to chatter about what they would do with the baby. Apparently a baby size lab coat and goggles would have to be purchased so that it could accompany them into the labs. Could you even get those she wondered. Who cares. At least she could talk baby to some people even though it wasn't the person who she really wanted to talk about it to, Sheldon.

When Penny returned back to 4B that night she still hadn't spoken to Sheldon. He hadn't returned and she was getting kind of worried. She opened the apartment door to find a spotless living room. He had been in here since she left. Her chest started to constrict. She dumped the keys in the bowel by the door and headed over to the fridge. One glass of wine wouldn't hurt right?

She soon found out though that Sheldon had taken away all of the alcohol.

"That bloody bastard has taken it all" she hissed though at least it showed that he cared she guessed. She was still hacked off though that he had returned cleaned her apartment and was nowhere to be seen without telling her. She stomped off to her room for a shower and sleep since alcohol consumption didn't seem to be on the agenda. What was in her bedroom however shocked her.

At the end of her bed was a small white crib. She walked over to it in shock. Above it was a model of all of the planets which twirled and she noticed that there were two objects inside. She first picked up the baby blanket. It looked a little old but it was clean and she noticed that it was handmade. It was blue knitted and she could make out a little moon on it as well as "cooper" in silver. Tears started to prickle in her eyes. The next thing however was probably more special to her and it made her want to laugh. Next to the baby blanket where a baby would be sleeping was a baby grow. It was bright red and had the flash logo emblazoned on it.

"How on earth did he get this?" she wondered. Trust him to get a baby grow for his child which had his favourite superhero on the front. She couldn't believe that he had got this for her.

"Ow" penny looked up. He was still here. She walked over to the bathroom to reveal Sheldon craning over the sink. She clutched onto the baby grow more tightly.

"Sheldon?" Sheldon turned around holding a screwdriver. He notices that she was holding the bay grow.

"Yes penny"

"What are you doing?"

"Well it is very obvious. I'm setting up UV lights for your and Sheldon 2.0's toothbrushes. " Penny looked confused.

"And why are you doing that?" he gave her the usual look of " it's very simple you should know this" he sighed

"I'm not having germs go near Sheldon 2.0 or you. Therefore I'm starting you up on the dental program which I follow. It means that you will not fall sick which may harm you and the baby. Precautions must be made.

"Ok then.." she then noticed another toothbrush next to hers. It was a star wars themed toothbrush.

"What's a toothbrush in the shape of Anakin sky walker doing next to mine?"

"This is Sheldon 2.0's toothbrush"

"He's a baby. That hasn't even been born yet. There still over a year until even thinks about teething!"

"I know but I'm making sure that the toothbrush that he uses is perfect. Sheldon 2.0 will have everything perfect"

At least he cares for the baby though it's a little odd she thought.

"Whackadoodle" she breathed. Sheldon narrowed his eyes and strode up to her. She gulped not afraid but ready for the wrath that was going to follow. He loomed above her.

"I'm not a whackadoodle penny which you so like to call me. I am theoretical physicist that after this morning's revelation will soon become a father. When I left I went out to the baby store. I had to take the bus which wasn't the most pleasant journey but I was not sure whether you wanted to tell the others. I got necessary supplies as well as collecting my old baby blanket from my bedroom. After stopping at the comic book store I remembered that they also sold baby clothes and so I picked up the flash baby grow which you are holding so that Sheldon 2.0 can also admire Flash like his father. Since I knew that we had to be prepared for the next genius to arrive and we will have to get married soon I wanted to get them now in case he came early and..." penny cut him off by kissing him on the lips. He pulled her close.

"Penny don't cut me off from my.." she did it again.

"Shut up Dr Whackadoodle, I'm trying to kiss you and you aren't helping" penny giggled. Sheldon obeyed.

"now you can go back to fixing the UV light since I want some grilled cheese and tomato ketchup and ice cream "

Sheldon pulled a grimace. "That has got to be a disgusting combination penny"

"It's what Sheldon 2.0 or penny 2.0 want for that matter."

He simply nodded and turned back to the light.

"Sheldon?"

"Hmmm penny why do you tell me to fix the light and then distract me?"

"Because sweetie that's just what I do. I have two questions. Do you mind that I'm the baby's mother and two what if it isn't Sheldon 2.0 what if it a girl and just like me?"

Sheldon turned around and brought her close wrapping his arms around her waist. She now realised why she loved him. He could sweep her off her feet by just pulling her close to him.

"I don't not mind at all Penny that you are the mother of my children. I have hoped that you would be in the future and it seems that the future has just come much quicker than we anticipated. And the answer to your second questions would be that I wouldn't mind at all because she would be the most beautiful little girl ever beside her mother. She may have my brains and even if she doesn't she will still be able to annihilate Howard, Raj and Leonard's butts at halo. There was also a wonder woman baby grow as well as bat girl so she will still have a baby grow that is suitable I will have to take further precautions though..."

"What do you mean further precautions?"

"well she will not be seeing any boy until I have deemed him a suitable mate, therefore no meatheads that you seemed to be around or any testosterone driven male such as Howard. " penny kissed his cheek

"You're going to be a great father. I love you Sheldon" she whispered in his ear. She could fell him tense a little before pulling her in closer.

"I love you too Penny"


End file.
